Una noche más
by cielphantomville
Summary: ¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz.


**Una noche más**

 **Resumen.**

¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz.

(Agnes M. Pharo)

 **Capitulo único.**

El silencio reinaba aquella noche, una suave briza mecía las copas de los árboles del enorme jardín de la mansión Wayne creando una canción por demás repetitivita y añeja.

Sin duda una noche como cualquier otra, carente de cualquier sonido que pudiera quebrantar esa afonía melancólica que reinaba desde el deceso de los señores de la casa hace ya tantos años atras.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, la verdad es que esperaba que por lo menos esa noche fuera diferente, aun si solo fuera una mentira más que disfrazara la verdadera vida de su joven amo.

Con un suspiro hondo el mayordomo se paró frente a la puerta del despacho y toco educadamente para anunciarse, espero con calma la respuesta del otro lado de la madera para poder entrar, sin embargo, no hubo contestación.

El sirviente no dudo en tomar la manija y abrir la puerta, encontrándose, como vaticinaba con una estampa por demás melancólica.

—Buenas noches señor —dijo Alfred con un suave carraspeo de garganta al hacerse notar después de cinco minutos observando a su joven amo mientras este contemplaba con fascinante fijación el crepitar del fuego de la enorme chimenea que era parte esencial del salón.

Bruce lo miro directamente sin emitir sonido alguno, esperando de forma serena a que el hombre mayor se decidiera a develar el motivo de su presencia.

Los ojos azul eléctrico del joven estaban completamente opacos, carentes de aquella llameante determinación y fiera entrega que caracteriza al Caballero de la Noche.

—Amo Bruce. Son casi las doce, y… —Alfred dejo ir un suspiro cansado, cada año era aún más difícil y triste pronunciar aquellas palabras. —Le deseo una feliz navidad.

Alfred Pennyworth sabía de sobra que su tono no era el más adecuado, y su actitud taciturna de ninguna una ayuda, pero… tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Muchas veces se preguntó si debía mostrar más sentimiento, quizás forzar un poco las cosas y obligar al actual Señor Wayne a celebrar esas festividades, tal vez de esa manera el día de hoy su protegido sería menos arisco ante el tema.

—Gracias… ídem para ti Al —respondió Bruce interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Alfred asintió educadamente antes de retirarse.

Al cerrar la puerta el silencio del pasillo lo envolvió y su rostro cansado y avejentado por los años dibujo una mueca de profunda tristeza.

Le preocupaba Bruce, no el heredero de la enorme fortuna Wayne, sino el hombre, aquel que buscaba disfrazar su sufrimiento bajo una máscara de fortaleza que llevaba el nombre de Batman.

¿Qué sería de Bruce cuando él faltara? ¿Quién le haría compañía en aquellas fechas decembrinas cuando su corazón se tornaba aún más frágil? ¿Quién enjugaría sus lágrimas silenciosas? ¿Quién recogería los trozos de aquella alma destrozada?

Había muchos que se atrevían a decir: No es el primero ni el último niño que queda huérfano. ¿Por qué su dolor seria mayor a cualquier otro? Es más, él al menos tiene su fortuna.

Cierto, muchos otros niños en diferentes partes del mundo y en distintas fechas y horas, por azares del destino, perdían a sus padres, pero aquello que supuestamente debería ser un consuelo fue más bien su desgracia.

Bruce Wayne paso de ser el Príncipe Feliz, a una presa acechada por depredadores voraces. Bruce noche tras noche tenía que ir a dormir temiendo que al despertar aquello que su padre forjo le fuera arrebatado. Debía apretar la mandíbula aguantando la impotencia de ser un NIÑO, alguien incapaz, en ese momento, de defender lo que por derecho era suyo.

Aprendió a su corta edad que todos aquellos que en su momento dijeron ser los amigos de sus padres no eran sino unos hipócritas alevosos.

Su mundo lleno de luz se tornó oscuro, un lugar temible para un pequeño acostumbrado a la tibia protección de sus padres.

Y esas no fueron las ni por asomo las peores experiencias del pequeño Wayne.

Alfred meneo la cabeza como buscando alejar aquellas ideas.

Un instante después fijo su vista en uno de los extremos del corredor. Si se esforzaba aun podía traer de entre sus más preciadas memorias el sonido de los zapatitos chocando contra el lustroso suelo de mármol que dejaba asomar la alegría con la que su portador corría, y de vez en cuando brincaba, mientras avanzaba por el oscuro e interminable pasillo de la mansión Wayne.

En ese entonces no importaba si la mansión estaba completamente a oscuras, había algo en el aire que la tornaba cálida y segura.

El Alfred del presente le sonrió al pequeño Bruce de sus recuerdos, el cual llevaba tatuada en su infantil carita una sonrisa resplandeciente que opacaría cualquier otro tipo de iluminación.

En sus brazos, como cada veinticuatro de diciembre, llevaba el libro Una Canción de Navidad de Charles Dickens. La fiesta por víspera de Navidad habría terminado apenas unos minutos antes y como ocasión especial, Bruce tenia permitido dormir en la cama de sus padres, muy dispuesto a escuchar el mayor tiempo posible como Thomas Wayne interpretaba a los personajes de aquella novela clásica digna de la época festiva.

Alfred elevo su mano para limpiar de su mejilla arrugada una lagrima traicionara ante la mera evocación, pues al reanudar su marcha rumbo a su alcoba no puedo evitar terminar su recuerdo con la risa pueril, transparente e inocente que Bruce constantemente dejaba salir durante su infancia.

—Papá… lee un poco más… —pedía el niño mientras sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad… —Solo un poco más… papá…. Scrooge ahora será como tu… él, aprendió a ser bueno… aprendió a valorar a lo importante…

Martha acariciaría los cabellos negros de su hijo con devoción mientras Thomas le dedicaba una sonrisa de sincero afecto a su retoño.

—Así es Bruce. Lo realmente importante no tiene que ver con el dinero.

—Cuando sea grande voy a ser alguien bueno... voy a proteger a Gotham…

—No importa que camino elijas, sé que estaré orgulloso de ti.

—Te amo papá…

Fin.

&&&[…]&&&

Extra.

Bruce prácticamente suspiro cuando Alfred se retiró a descansar.

No es que menospreciara los esfuerzos de su amigo y único familiar por alegrarle la noche, pero… lo que en este momento más deseaba era estar a solas y así olvidar la fecha que marcaba el calendario.

Una ilusión mediocre pues si se esforzaba un poco podía incluso escuchar los villancicos que volaban por el aire desde Gotham, además de que, por tan solo ese día, la Ciudad Maldita, aquella llena de penumbras y agonía, parecía alegrarse un poco vistiéndose con luces de colores.

¡Ah! Como desearía que su corazón fuera tan fácil de iluminar y alegrar, aun fuera por tan solo una noche.

Con ese deseo en mente se dispuso a ir a la cama. La Batseñal estaba ausente y la ciudad en aparente tranquilidad.

Pero al abrir la puerta una botella y tres copas de cristal le frenaron el paso.

—¿Brindamos? —pregunto Barry con sonrisa en boca mientras se adentraba en el despacho y tomaba asiento en el costo sofá.

—¿Qué…? —intento cuestionar el millonario antes de que por la ventana un halo verde anunciara a su segundo visitante.

—Feliz Navidad… jojojo —grito Hal imitando a Santa Claus, lo que, es más, llevaba puesto el típico traje del personaje solo que en color verde.

Bruce no pudo o no quiso reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verlo.

—¿No se supone que debería ser rojo? —señalo el empresario.

—Se ve mejor en este color —acoto el patrullero espacial con orgullo.

—Dirás que prefieres parecer un duende del día de San Patricio… —se mofo Barry con ganas.

Bruce apretó los labios al ver como el Linterna dibujaba una línea recta con la boca muy disgustado con el comentario y comenzaba a discutir con el velocista.

Bruce nunca se los diría, pero agradecía enormemente su presencia y el apabullante sentimiento de preocupación y aprecio que leía en esa visita.

—Estoy a tiempo… ¿aún no me he perdido de nada? —pregunto Superman entrando a toda pastilla por la ventana. —Feliz Navidad Bruce —dijo con afecto antes de en un movimiento rápido atrapar en un abrazo al Príncipe de Gotham.

A Bruce casi se le fue el aliento ante aquel gesto de genuino cariño. Su corazón bombeo frenético y después, cuando creyó que podría recobrar la compostura otro par de abrazos lo estrecharon con mayor apremio.

—Feliz Navidad murciélago —murmuro Barry contra su oído provocando un suave estremecimiento en el estoico Batman.

—Oigan… no es justo— se quejó Hal antes de igual a los otros dos estrecharlo en un apasionado abrazo. —Feliz navidad gruñón sabelotodo.

Bruce a pesar de no haber correspondido a ninguno tampoco se opuso, simplemente se dejó querer pasando de abrazo en abrazo y cuando las copas fueron llenadas y Clark elevo la suya para brindar el millonario se detuvo un segundo para admirar los rostros de sus aliados, de esos hombres extraordinarios llenos de virtudes y amigos de verdad…

—Feliz Navidad… —les deseo en apenas un hilo de voz y las mejillas arreboladas.

A los tres héroes se les ilumino el rostro ante esas dos palabras y la imagen de Bruces un tanto apenado y por demás incómodo.

No era la gran celebración que Bruce recordaba debía ser la cena de Noche Buena, no había villancicos, ni tampoco un árbol deslumbrante, no se escuchaba música, cuanto menos mil de voces que con sus pláticas animaban el ambiente como cuando sus padres vivían, empero… estar en presencia de aquellos tres hombres que con sinceridad lo felicitaban y buscaban provocarle un mínimo de alegría era aún más reconfortante que cualquier fiesta por demás ostentosa a la que pudiese acudir.

—Gracias por estar aquí… —murmuro Bruce y esa pequeña muestra de agradecimiento llego a los oídos de Clark, fue distinguido en su mirada por Hal, y fue jubilo para Barry al notar el rubor que adornaba sus pómulos.

&&&(…)&&&

Alfred bajo la escopeta y con una suave sonrisa agradeció en silencio a los tres hombres que escandalosamente celebraban la llegada de la Navidad junto a su joven señor.

Con andar tranquilo volvió sobre sus pasos. Un poco más sereno de saber que cuando él faltara, Bruce tendría amigos y…

—Bruce…—llamaron tímidamente mientras los pasos se acercaban en la escalera.

—Te dije que bajáramos a la cueva Grayson… seguro sigue trabajando

—Ttt… —chasqueo una tercera voz —Ya cállate Todd. —Si no está aquí pues bajamos… ni que te fueras a morir por caminar un poco más.

—¿Creen que ya este durmiendo? —Se escuchó a un cuarto.

—No —contestaron los otros tres al unísono y en sus voces se escuchaba cierto tono de menosprecio.

—Drake. Esa deducción es estúpida.

—El Demonio tiene razón… ¡Dah! Que es Batman…

Alfred desde su lugar podía escuchar la pelea y saber quiénes eran sus cuatro visitantes. Presencias que hicieron a su felicidad aumentar enormemente. Batman podía apelar a la noche y la soledad, pero sin duda quienes lo rodeaba no dejaría que esta engullera lo último de humanidad que quedaba en él.

Y entonces, con el espíritu en paz, Alfred por fin pudo decir esas dos palabras con la emoción adecuada.

—Feliz Navidad mi pequeño Bruce.

Fin.

N. A.

Creo que esta pequeña historia teminaria entrando en el fic de Batman Aburrido. Solo espero que sea coherente y que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Los veo el próximo año, espero que con mejores historias.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
